Living A Fantasy
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Amita visits Charlie in his office to tease him, Charlie reacts. Set a year after the series ended. 3rd Person POV. Rated M for sexual material.


Amita visits Charlie in his office to tease him, Charlie reacts. Set a year after the series ended. 3rd Person POV. Rated M for sexual material.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs.

* * *

Living A Fantasy

"Hey Charlie, have you ever lived a fantasy?" Amita asked as she perched herself on the edge of his desk. Her long brown hair fell softly around her face and brought out her hazel-brown eyes.

Charlie looked up from his work to see his wife in a short plaid skirt and one of his white dress shirts, "That's an odd question, but I don't think so, no. What's with the clothes though?"

"Well, I want to play a game, this 'uniform' is required…Professor Eppes," Amita ended seductively, teasing him as she looked him up and down with lust-filled eyes. Charlie's mind zoomed from point A to point Z as he realized the implications.

"Are you saying–"

"I think your new haircut is really sexy, Professor Eppes," Amita whispered seductively in his ear, never giving him a chance to finish his question.

"Why thank you Miss Ramanujan, is there anything I can help you with?" Charlie asked her, playing along quite willingly as she slipped into his lap.

"Well…" she started, straddling her "Actually–"

'Ring.' The phone cut through the sexual tension in the room. Amita was not fazed and she quickly reached for the phone.

"Professor Charles Eppes' office?" Amita answered the phone, her normal tone replacing her seductive tone as she smirked at Charlie. "Oh, hello Don, what do you need?" Amita responded to the person on the other end as she started grinding down on Charlie, taunting him. Charlie bit his lip to hold back a groan, "No, he's not available right now, but I'll tell him for you."

"Wha-what was that about?" Charlie asked as Amita hung up the phone, her grinding hips making it nearly impossible for him to think… Something no one else could ever accomplish.

"I'll tell you later, Professor," she told him, the seductive tone in her voice coming back, "Now about that help…"

"Yes?" Charlie breathed out, sliding his hands down to her waist to cup her bottom.

Amita purred lightly, "I'm hoping you can help me with a little problem I'm having…"

"I'm sure I can," Charlie responded huskily, taking her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth in exploration. A few moments later he broke the kiss, breathing heavily, to ask, "What's the problem?"

The Cheshire grin that spread across Amita's face at his question worried Charlie a bit. She pressed closer, whispering lightly into his ear as her hands slowly descended down his chest. "I'm sure you can figure that one out Professor," Amita whispered as she whispered her hands over his lap.

Charlie smirked as he took Amita's mouth in another passionate kiss. Running his hands up her sides he enjoys the way she quivers at his touch. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss to pick Amita up and place her back on the desk. She arched into him as he stood between her open legs, pressing closer than was appropriate at their place of work. Not that either took much notice of that…

Their lips melded together, words were never really needed between the two mathematicians. Less so now more than ever. Amita took his hands in hers and Charlie's thumb ran across the simple gold band that he had put there just a year before.

Grinning to herself Amita pushed Charlie lightly back into his chair before slipping off the desk. "I'll see you at home, _Professor,_" she whispered in his ear playfully as she spun out from between him and the desk.

She was half-way to the door before he could form a coherent thought, "You're leaving..?"

Leaning on the door Amita winked back at him, teasing Charlie just a bit more, "I've always wanted a _personal_, private tutor. I don't think you count as one when you're here." Slipping out of the room, she left a confounded Charlie to analyze her words.

It didn't take long for the genius to move up and out of his chair in what was likely record time. Students and faculty alike pondered over what the famously late Professor Eppes was tardy to this time as he rushed past them in the halls of Cal Sci.

* * *

Review?


End file.
